In radio communication apparatuses of the above-intimated type, in daily parlance known as mobile telephones, use is often made of two different antenna elements, one for the standby function and one in active use of the telephone during talks. The antenna which is employed during the standby state is often a so-called helical antenna since such an antenna is small and compact in physical dimensions. The helical antenna may be designed both as a quarter wave antenna and as a half wave antenna. On the other hand, the antenna element which is employed during talks may be physically considerably larger, since, during the standby period, it can often be retracted into the apparatus, collapsed or folded down along the longitudinal side of the apparatus, and so on.
The antenna which is employed during the standby period of the apparatus need not perform as well as the antenna which is employed during talks. Different alternatives for connecting the two antenna elements to the transceiver of the apparatus have been applied. Regardless of how the connection takes place, a certain interaction between the two antenna elements cannot be discounted. This implies not only an extremely complicated dimensioning, but also a reduction of the degree of efficiency.